Body parts
by sosise
Summary: stories about legs, neck, lips...etc. suggestive theme; if you dont like fetishes please don't read. SanadaXYukimura, TezukaXFuji, kABAJIxaTOBE, RenjiXAkaya. New couples every chapt. i think.
1. PERVERTED EMPEROR

AFTER TALKING WITH FRIEND I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS. SORRY IF I OFFEND SOMEBODY OUT THERE

* * *

Sanada Genichirou, 15 years old. Looking straight forward to a certain person's bottom part. They were running laps, Yukimura buchou has ordered them to run 30 laps for a starter.

The legs in front of him are so white and strong; it is clear that the legs are in constant use and really soft but firm. The ass… is moving. Like a melody. Following it's owner running movement, it went up and down, juggling softly. And the middle part… Sanada could feel the blood flavour in his nose just by looking at that.

"Fukubuchou; what are you looking at? You are drooling." Niou whispered at Sanada's left ear, and blew a bit of air softly into Sanada's ear hole. Sanada's knee went weak and he stumbled for a moment. But he quickly regained his composure and shouted,

"Tarundorou! Shut up and be serious!"

"Yea, rite." Niou smirked and run slower, so that Sanada will go forward faster. He then spend the time playing with Yagyuu's hair after losing interest to tease his fukubuchou.

Sanada continued his previous enjoyment. Running laps is one part of the training he loves the most. Usually he would meet that pair of legs and the part above it moving straight in front of him; he likes to stare at them without being caught and let his imagination runs wild. He always keeps his eyebrow crooked, so people think he was thinking or just being serious at running laps.

He likes to stare… sometimes the movement of the legs and its upper parts could make him flew to a different world. Sometimes the legs sparkle. Sometimes it feels like they are the best piece of art in the world. Sometimes Sanada wonders maybe that legs are the best creature God's ever created.

He has no leg fetish; he has looked at other's legs and they never incur his interest like the pair in front of him. In Rikkai, where they wear uniform with long trousers, it may not be visible. But Sanada always looked at other students' feet whenever they were having gym subject. The short provide good ailment for legs-hunting. Many legs with different shapes, different amount of hair (funny how some people curl their leg hair), different fat content, different colour, different condition (sometimes Sanada could see some really gross people having so many scars and pimples on the skin of their legs) and different length. But nobody is perfect enough. Being a leg watcher for almost a year, he concluded that the best legs are the one which initiate him to become a leg critique in the first time.

The legs are firmly moving in front of him most of training time. That's why Sanada always suggested prolonging or adding day portion for the tennis club; he felt lonely in weekend because he couldn't meet those legs. He is trying his best to convince Yukimura to add Saturday and Sunday to their training time. Which is answered by Niou, Marui and Jackal with threat of reporting the abuse to human right society.

The legs in front of him stopped. He abruptly stopped, and his flying mind came back to his head.

"Ok, everyone; get ready into the court! First year picking balls, second year practice with the equipment and regulars come to court for match!" Yukimura's voice clear and strong filled the whole tennis court. People started to do what they were supposed to do. Sanada took out his racket. But he accidentally touched those legs while trying to reach his racket. And it is soft. Sheer heaven…

"Sanada, are you ok?" the owner of the legs asked him.

"Yes, I am fine, why?"

"then… why do you keep stroking my thigh?"

Sanada startled. He pulled back his hand quickly.

Yukimura smiled. "You can touch it tonight as long as you want."

Sanada blushed. END

* * *

HELL, I FORGOT WHAT IS THE SCIENTIFIC NAME FOR EAR HOLE…TOO LAZY TO SEARCH ANYWAY

HEY... WRITING IS SO ADDICTING! I COULDN'T KEEP MY OWN PROMISE TO WRITE NOTHING UNTIL NOVEMBER!

AS USUAL, CRITIC, FRIENDS, PM AND REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.


	2. GIRRAFE WITH GLASSES

Kunimitsu Tezuka; 15 years old.

For the first time in his life; glad to have considerably tall body height.

"Your tie is crooked, Tezuka. It's unusual." Fuji whispered while tying back his buchou's tie "It was a fun dinner, don't you think?"

Tezuka held his breathe, but gave up after 1 minute. They were waiting the train to come; the club went to a yakiniku shop today and everybody smelled like yakiniku. It was a splendid party like usual; the Seigaku tennis club members gone wild. Even Tezuka have opened his necktie. Other club members have gone home by their own means; Tezuka and Fuji were the one who left to pay the bill (that's where the club cash always gone) and head back home together.

He exhaled and could smell the distinct pleasant smell from Fuji's hair. It smelled like lavender field despite the meat party beforehand. And Tezuka could take a peek on his fellow tennis club member's neck; the white and smooth skin peeked from Fuji's collar.

Tezuka felt pure bliss. If only he could hug Fuji now…

The train came and people rushed to enter/out the train.

* * *

As expected for the usual rush hour train; people with height more than 180 can smile and enjoy better oxygen supply; people less than 170 has difficulty breathing, and people less than 150 has no chance breathe normal. They need to breathe other passenger's smelly pants.

Fuji was pushed aside, and Tezuka helped him stand upright. Fuji smiled thankfully, while Tezuka in the end pushed him to the corner beside the door and protected Fuji from pressure from other passengers. Fuji blushed; he felt like a woman now. Tezuka looked stoically cool with his glasses and eyes on him. Tezuka's tennis bag helped him to gain a bit of free space for them.

Fuji looked down. Tezuka could hear his heart beating louder. Fuji's naked neck is exposed in front of him. Nice view.

"Tezuka, I envy you."

"hmm?" Tezuka half answered, mind still works on the fascinating scenery in front of him.

"You are… tall. I hate my body height. I always mistaken as a girl—I have my mom's appearance. I hope I can grow as tall as you…"

_No. if you are taller than me, then I will be your wife. No way. _

"It's all right, Fuji."

"…Are you sure?"

"Yes, you can still grow."

"Really? Tezuka…?" Fuji looked up with mildly flushed cheek, indicating he was happy about Tezuka's suggestion. Tezuka in Fuji's eyes are always the same serious and mature buchou; he wouldn't lie to Fuji even if he just wanted to cheer him up.

Despite of the hot and smelly air around them; Tezuka felt in heaven. He nodded. Fuji smiled broader and shrugged.

"And your height is perfect for me."

"I beg your pardon?" Fuji asked.

"Ah, I am sorry." Tezuka; now flushed; pulled himself back and pretended to straightened his glasses. "The next station we are going down. We must get going."

"Wait. Perfect size for you? What's that mean…Tezuka?"

"No, I was just talking to myself."

Fuji smiled. "I understand, Tezuka. So you want me to always stay the same height? So that you wouldn't need to tiptoe to take a peek at my chest? Hmm?"

"Fuji!!!"

"I am just joking, buchou." Fuji laughed softy and put his head on Tezuka's chest. "I feel this is the best height for us; I love the way I can easily put my head on your chest like this. You feel like a giraffe for me."

"Fuji…"

"I wish this train will never stop." Fuji smiled. "I love you, Tezuka."

* * *

THERE GOES MY FETISHES; NEXT WILL BE LIPS.

THANK YOU FOR aNImANGA19930 IDEAS.


	3. Chapter 3

my next fetish: LIPS. Thank you for YaoiFanaticFreak for the idea :)

sorry for always using capital letters here. i never know that capital letter means shouting. sorry to be impolite.

* * *

In front of the 'ore-sama' those lips moved.

Chew. Stopped. Chew. Stopped. Lips opened. Food entered. Lips closed. Chew. Stopped. Chew. Stopped. Lips opened. Food entered. Lips closed. Chew. Stopped. Chew. Stopped. Lips opened. Food entered. Lips closed. Chew. Stopped. Chew. Stopped. Lips opened. Food entered. Lips closed. Chew. Stopped.

"ARRGH! I couldn't stand it anymore!"

"…usu?"

"why are you eating like a robot? So concise and precise? Huh? This is a T-bone steak; made especially by ore-sama's famous chefs! It should be difficult to chew! And you chew it as if it is nothing… argh! Kabaji, tomorrow you will only eat jelly!"

"usu."

"Argh! Say something else! Don't keep saying usu! It's a waste of those lips to be used only to say such a simple syllabus!"

"u…sssu."

"That's not 'another word'! That's just the abbreviation of your usual 'usu'! say something else!"

"…Atobe."

Ore-sama face flushed. Kabaji was staring at him. Ore-sama looked away, face blushing, and spoke arrogantly. "That's… a word, Kabaji. I want to hear you say one sentence. And you need to call me Atobe-sama."

Kabaji fell silent. It is a nature of his to be the background man—those people who stayed at the back; act like a wallpaper and carry out the heavy work—and he has dedicated himself to Atobe 'sama'. But deep down he thought he was more than that for Atobe—at least he is worthy to call Atobe without the title 'sama' at the back.

It seems he was thinking too highly of himself. Yes, for Atobe 'sama', it's easy to change him with other people. People are practically lining up to serve the selfish spoiled queen. And he was lucky to be chosen, so he must accept the condition to stay as Atobe 'sama' 's faithful shadow.

"Kabaji, say something! A sentence! At least three words!"

"…Atobe 'sama' is beautiful."

Blushed. Atobe's face was red and he looked like he was trying to suppress the grin of his lips. "Hmph! Nice try. I'll accept that."

Kabaji's chest grew warm. Atobe, a spoiled brat as he is; is always happy whenever people acknowledge his beauty. He is a high profile narcissist. He has 100% confident in his appearance and skill. But when other people acknowledge it straight to his face, his confidence level boost to 300% and he felt compiled to act like he doesn't care about other's opinion of him. Tsundere king, you may say.

But for ore-sama, Kabaji's words mean a whole new meaning.

Kabaji is a stoic man. He is a man with vocabulary less than 500 words but miraculously can pass high school examination. Kabaji never spoke out of necessary. Ore-sama has secretly tapping Kabaji's shirt to make sure he never left out any words Kabaji made. But Kabaji is really a silent bloke. And actually ore-sama has secretly wishing someday Kabaji will call him beautiful.

The day has come.

But not in the way ore-sama imagined. In ore-sama imagination, Kabaji and him were beside the sea in his summer villa in Hawaii, sitting together in balcony, sipping a glass of tropical juice with two straws and a paper umbrella. Then Kabaji will look at him and say, "…You are beautiful, as beautiful as the sunset…"

The reality has always been different. Kabaji said ore-sama is beautiful when they were eating T-bone steaks. Ore-sama sighed.

"… so unromantic, talking about beauty in front of a steak."

"usu."

"Ah, I have lost my appetite. You can continue, Kabaji. I will go to my room first."

Ore-sama rise and walked away, but suddenly Kabaji hold his hand.

"Ka…kabaji?" ore-sama felt awkward. The next moment ore-sama was lifted easily and carried by Kabaji to the room.

"Ka, Kabaji!!!"

"Usu."

"Let me down!"

"No. I am responsible of you." Kabaji's lips whispered onto ore-sama sensitive earlobes. "I will never let you go alone without me."

Atobe blushed and tried to suppress his growing happy smile. "…Good. That's why I choose you."

* * *

Atobe and Kabaji are made for each other?

sorry i am rather awkward because i dont really know about them. i think i will stick to Rikkai and Seigaku next time.

my next fetish... hair. guess who!


	4. CURLY YOU AND STRAIGHT HIM

Done while watching So You Think You Can Dance Amerika Ep 5. God. how can they danced like that???!!!!

i personally love this chappie. i love Kaya chan. I love RIKKAI!!!!!!! Love Kaya= love Rikkai, hahahaha. coz he is Rikkai's litte symbol

* * *

It was a windy night. A storm is coming and people were advised to not go out from their safe nest. The storm is quite scary—literally anything can fly through the chaotic air gust.

"I think you better stay at my home tonight."

"…"

"don't pout. Keep trying. I know you can do this if you concentrate, Akaya."

Akaya looked down at the paper. The pencil he chewed in his mouth has shortened considerably. Renji sighed and pulled the pencil out of his kouhai's mouth.

"don't chew the pencil. There is 24% you'll get permanent diarrhoea if you keep chewing this. Instead, chew this. This is good for your teeth."

Renji put a chew-dog rubber biscuits through his kouhai's mouth. Akaya spit it out.

"I don't want this! I have a perfectly good pair of teeth!"

"Good. Then continue the assignment."

"I don't want to do this!!!" Akaya was almost half crying, his nose has already produce tears. "I am not here to do this."

"Ask your parent, Akaya. I have responsibility of you." Renji smiled. Akaya parents have discovered that Renji is the only one who could actually control their little lovely beast. Akaya's mother found it more effective to have Renji as Akaya's private tutor (twice a week) as it is cheap (Renji kept refusing to accept the tuition fee; so Akaya's mother offered to provide the tennis club a cake every week) and Akaya shows more improvement than ever. Imagine, in a mere one month; Akaya's mark has flown over than his usual marks (a leap from 6 to 67 of marks; a miracle for the little devil). But they didn't foresee one thing: Akaya actually pays Renji. With his body.

Renji smiled and patted his kouhai's head. "If you are good, I am going to reward you with your favourite position". Akaya blushed. He knows that Renji will never disappoint him. And he could imagine what kind of fun… will that be?

While Akaya was busy drooling over the physic paper, Renji was looking straight at Akaya's famous seaweed hair. He touched it. It feels soft and curly; although kinda stiff by the end, but the curl just feels good intertwining with his fingers.

He remembered something that has always occupied his mind last year, before Akaya came into the club. He wasn't aware of that himself; but when he realized it, he was always staring at Sanada's head. For more precise, his hair. The hair was peeking behind the hat of Sanada's trademark. He thought initially he was just amused and calculating the probability of a bald Sanada; but when he reached the point where it has no longer an interest; it's more like an obsession (Renji realized he was always looking at Sanada's hair; even indicating that the person was Sanada by looking at those peeking hair) and he drew the conclusion. He maybe… he might be… with a chance of 89%... likes Sanada.

But he knew he was getting nowhere. Sanada's head is full of Yukimura. Renji swore that if he could dissect the area underneath Sanada's hat, it will be 100% made of Yukimura. And his crush was crushed before it was even blooming.

Nobody realized it; Renji was relieved. But the strange thing was Akaya sensed it; the little demon realized that the sannin bakemono's Renji is in love with his fukubuchou father. And he knows that his fukubuchou father will never betray his buchou mother. So he deducted by himself (unusually for him, his head move) that Renji will get a broken heart. He was actually meant to tease the sannin bakemono's data King, to blackmail him. But Renji is always 20 steps in front of him and knew what was going inside the devil's brain; so he grabbed him first. And their relationship grew from that. it wasn't lover; it's no longer friend; no way it's normal kouhai-sempai relationship but it's more like a priest taming a little devil (read: incubus).

Their hairs are really different. Sanada's straight dry hair; Akaya's curly soft hair. Both have caught his attention. Both make him wonders. But now, he is no longer amused by Sanada's hair… he prefers curl.

"Yanagi sempai? I am finished."

"Ah? Sorry."

"… do you still thinking about fukubuchou?" Akaya looked down, whispered to himself. It was clear that Akaya was jealous. "I am better than him!"

Renji heard that, smiled and kissed his forehead.

Akaya blushed. "W…What was that????"

"Well, reward. You got this paper right. And that's what you like, isn't it?"

Akaya pouted while still blushing. Trying to suppress the smile; Akaya blew his nose. "…well. I think I like it."

"Good."

"Can we… continue?"

"…where?"

"In the bed."

"…Fine."

Use imagination who is the bottom and who is the top—I think I would like to see them switch. Hahahaha. Sorry, don't throw the onion at me.


	5. Chapter 5

I am warning you; this is the weirdest i have so far and the worst fetish i have. it's combination of S/M , lips and panties. please, please dont read if you dont like this. and yeah~! I am not receiving any yell from you if you dont like this!

* * *

"What should I do with this?" Yagyuu asked innocently to Niou about the wig in his hand. "How do I colour my hair with this?"

"I'll help you. Come here." Niou pulled Yagyuu closer. He made Yagyuu sat on the chair. "Look, this is dye. It's not permanent. Just until we finish our match with the Seigaku's golden pair." He smiled. "And you'll be me while I am you. I bet this is going to be fun. See if Sanada recognize us impersonating each other."

"…I am excited." Yagyuu smiled innocently. "Am I really being you tomorrow, for the whole day?"

"Yeah, honey. You'll be me and I'll be you."

"And I get to use your shirt? Your pants? Your racket? And can I style my hair into your hairstyle? And not keeping my glasses?"

"Yes, honey, you can. And I bet you look really good without glasses on."

"Really?"

"Yes. Good enough to make m shag you senseless."

"What is shag?" Yagyuu asked innocently to Niou. Niou smiled. Yagyuu has been practically his worshipper since the first time they met. Well, not really. Yagyuu seemed to hate him and avoid Niou when they first met. When they were paired up for the first time, Yagyuu practically refuse to see Niou. Niou got angry and whipped him (well, literally, with some silk slash in the changing room) and voila! Yagyuu turned to be a fanatic worshipper of his. It turned out that Yagyuu actually was jealous and admires Niou in the same time. Yagyuu came from a strict family, where he was raised to be a perfect gentleman. Deep down he wished to be a punk; a badass like Niou. And when he looked at Niou, he couldn't help but admire excessively but the pride tells him to stay away and kept cool. But the day Niou whipped him has opened his eyes towards the world of the damned. It is that good(!) to be whipped. And being honest is way better than keeping cool just to protecting one's image.

"It's so exciting!" Yagyuu smiled like a child. "And I get to impersonate Niou!"

"Yeah, darling, you can. Now, stay still while I apply the dye."

"Yes, Niou."

"Then you must try to speak like me, Yagyuu."

"I.. I need to speak like you?" Yagyuu blushed. He need to imitate Niou's ways of speech! It's so cool! He was always saying the perfect Japanese; he always wants to try speaking the un-Japanese-but-sound-really-funky language. It's a challenge of the whole new world for him!

"Yeah. Try this."

Yagyuu listened eagerly while Niou smiled and whispered. "I want you, honey, in me, quick."

"I…I want you honey, in .. me… quick?" Yagyuu tried his best to repeat the sentence without actually know what was happening.

"Make me your bitch."

"Make me your… beyotch?"

Niou smiled, trying to surpressed his laugh. Yagyuu really does his job well, even better.

"You are so HOT and BIG… shoot the cum in me, please…"

"You are so hot and … big. Shot the cum in me?"

"Well, you kinda get it. I am telling you to repeat those words tomorrow in the match, and possibly by the time we get the punishment from Sanada in locker room. And now; we need to change your clothes… wear this."

Niou smiled. He pulled out a pair of black, pink laced G-string. Yagyuu blushed.

"Do..Do you wear these?"

"yes, you don't know? They are in season. I bought this just for you. The colour is good, isn't it? I love it against your skin. Makes you look more pure." Niou smirked. "just wear this, honey."

Yagyuu gulped. "ye…yes."

And one more thing…

"What?" Yagyuu asked eagerly, looked at Niou's smiling eyes.

"Well, since we have done some remake and make up, you look exactly like me, but your lips… ehm… they are not plump enough. Not red enough."

"Red? Plump? Should I… wear more lipstick?"

"No. I know better ways to make it red and plum quick."

Niou kissed Yagyuu immediately, despite the shock from Yagyuu. He played with the gentleman's tongue, while gently sucked the lips and its around skin. Yagyuu couldn't breath. He kept trying to get air but he couldn't control the sensation and his brain goes frozen from the massive amount of information coming from sensory neuron in his lips. By the time Niou released him, Yagyuu is half fainted by the chair.

"good. Now you do really look like what I like." Nious smirked.

The trickster strikes the day again! He smiled while trying to imagine how chaotic it will be tomorrow.

* * *

THERE~! HA~! pEOPLE, CAN I HAVE YOUR REVIEW FOR THE WHOLE FETISHES AGAIN? THIS SI THE LAST FETISH~! i HAVE NO MORE FETISHES EXCEPT IF I HAVE SOME OTHER... WELL, I LOVE HANDS BUT I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THAT. SUGGEST A PAIR FOR HAND PETISH AND I WILL MAKE IT FOR YOU.

CYA~!


End file.
